Feed
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: M-21 isn't eating much; Frankenstein thinks he knows a way to make sure he does.


**Summary**: M-21 isn't eating much; Frankenstein thinks he knows a way to make sure he does.

Set after season one.

I went in intending to write one story – before I'd even began, I'd started planning something else.

…I thought this was going to be less than two-hundred words when it was finished…

* * *

**Feed**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"I'm not hungry," M-21 said, leaning back on the balcony railing with his arms crossed, the wind ruffling his hair and collar.

"You've already missed breakfast and lunch," Frankenstein pointed out, wanting to frown. M-21 hadn't left the house either, staying on the balcony the entire time, so he couldn't have eaten where Frankenstein hadn't seen him either. It worried Frankenstein, but it was understandable, considering the circumstances, but he wished M-21 would eat as well.

M-21 snorted, his lips lifting up in a quick sneer. "I've gone for longer."

Of that, Frankenstein had no doubt, but that didn't mean that that was _all right_. And now that M-21 was a part of his household, he was Frankenstein's responsibility.

"That may be so," Frankenstein said, staring back at him levelly, "but we do have a rule in this house that everyone eats together for dinner."

M-21 stilled before he narrowed his eyes at Frankenstein. "Ah? What other rules are there?"

"I would like my house to be kept as clean as possible," Frankenstein replied wryly. They were simple, but he was sure those rules were not was M-21 was expecting either.

M-21's eyes narrowed further, scrutinising him. "That's it?" He clicked his tongue, glancing away before looking back at him. "And if I don't follow them, I get thrown out, right?"

Frankenstein shook his head. "No; you can stay here for as long as you wish - there are no conditions for you staying here."

M-21 lifted his chin, letting out a sceptical breath. "And how can I believe that?"

"We aren't the Union," Frankenstein reminded him. "And they aren't rules as such as something Master and I would like you to do."

M-21's expression didn't change. "How the hell can it be a rule if it's just the two of you?"

At that question, Frankenstein sighed softly. "It's a long-held tradition between Master and I." After Frankenstein had realised Master only ate when he felt like it (and even for a noble, he didn't eat much – Frankenstein had asked the Lord to check) he imposed a rule that they had to share a meal together once a day to ensure Master ate. To think he would have to do the same again for the exact same reason...

M-21 stared at him for a couple seconds before he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fine."

"Thank you," Frankenstein said, smiling. He led M-21 down the stairs, the scent of dinner growing stronger with every step.

When he opened the living room door, Master was already seated at the table, gazing at the big bowl of ramen in the centre.

"What-?" M-21 started before cutting himself off.

"Feel free to sit wherever you wish," Frankenstein told him, heading for the head of the table.

M-21 peered at them both for a couple seconds before he seated himself opposite Master, his eyes flicking between all the dishes.

"Take whatever you want," Frankenstein said as he started to scoop ramen into Master's bowl. When he had finished serving Master, Frankenstein turned back to M-21 but saw he hadn't moved to take anything yet.

"Are they not to your liking?" Frankenstein asked him. "I can cook something else for you."

M-21's lips pursed. "I don't know if they're 'to my liking' because I've never had them before." He glared at Frankenstein, daring him to make a comment.

"Ah, I see," Frankenstein said, nodding. Was that because he was new to the country, or the Union had never given him food like that? Frankenstein had an inkling it was the latter. He started to name the dishes in front of M-21, making sure to tell him which dishes were spicy, just in case, M-21's eyes going to the ones he'd indicated.

Once he was done, Frankenstein put a meat slice of samgyeopsal onto his own plate and ate it. From the corner of his eyes, he saw M-2 1 studying how he used his chopsticks, mimicking him, and then reaching for the samgyeopsal.

Frankenstein would have smiled at the way M-21's face twisted for a second when he ate one, his nose wrinkling, but the way M-21 stared suspiciously at the food afterwards... When he felt M-21's eyes on him again, Frankenstein ate another piece to show him it was meant to taste like that.

M-21 tried the ramen next, and Frankenstein was glad he hadn't decided to try to cook a sweet recipe just for Master's sake this time. He would have to only do those for breakfast and lunch, but hopefully he would be able to convince M-21 to take more meals as well.

When Frankenstein ate the gyeran jjim, he hummed thoughtfully as he frowned. That hadn't come out _quite_ as he had intended, a tad overcooked.

M-21 tried that next too, though he had mastered his facial expression better this time.

It was when M-21 followed his lead for a third time with the dak galbi that Frankenstein realised what he was doing - M-21 was picking the food that had already been taken from and eaten. If he and Master had eaten from those plates, then that meant those dishes were safe to eat.

After that, Frankenstein took pieces from the rest of the dishes onto his own plate and ate them. M-21 hesitated but started trying the rest of them as well.

It was only five minutes later that M-21 put his chopsticks down. "I'm full."

He couldn't have been, not when he'd only taken at best two mouthfuls of each dish, but Frankenstein nodded anyway, smiling. "Leave your plate in the sink - I'll wash it."

M-21 didn't move for a couple seconds before nodding sharply, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as he stood up, taking his plate with him.

Frankenstein let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping after M-21 had left and Master sent him sympathy through their link, mentally patting him on the shoulder.

"Was I like that when you introduced that rule?" Master asked and Frankenstein shook his head.

"No, Master," he said. But back then, it had seemed like a task to get him to eat - compared to M-21 now...

Maybe if he could find out what food preferences M-21 had and introduce more of them into their meal, that could possibly convince M-21 to eat more. However, M-21 hadn't shown any so far, but there were an unlimited number of meals that Frankenstein could cook.

There had to be at least one that M-21 liked.

xOx

M-21 didn't come for breakfast, leaving the house before the sun had risen, and he didn't return until just as Frankenstein had finished making galbi tang for dinner.

"Take a seat," Frankenstein told him while he untied his apron, smiling. "It's all set out."

M-21 made a short sound of acknowledgement and went over to the dining table. Frankenstein had tried to balance the meal out, both sweet for Master as well as a variety of different tastes for him and M-21. Maybe there would be something that M-21 liked this time.

Having learned from the day before, Frankenstein took a bit of food from each plate straight away and ate them after serving Master his ramen (He had already tried to introduce other foods to Master, but Master was insistent on having ramen as much as possible; he would have to find a way to introduce more nutrients into the broth. Frankenstein felt Master's amusement through their link). That seemed to do the trick, M-21 choosing different foods quicker.

M-21 was still finished and gone from the table ten minutes later, having only eaten the same amount as he had the day before.

Hm, how would he convince M-21 to eat more...?

xOx

The day after was the same, but at least the paperwork and documents had finally been processed so M-21 could start working at the school the next day. Maybe then, he would eat more during the day.

xOx

Frankenstein stared out across his table, not entirely sure how he had suddenly gained another two people in his house so soon after inviting M-21 into his house (except he did, and when he met Gejutel, he was going to ask when the practice of creating mind bonds between the Landgre and Loyard clans had started).

M-21 glowered across the table at Regis, his chopsticks held in a tight grip, and Frankenstein made a note to himself to make special ones for him that wouldn't bend with his enhanced strength, just in case.

M-21 ate about the same that night, and he had been stiff when he left the table, his back straighter than usual.

Hm, he couldn't do anything yet, not without arousing Seira's and Regis' suspicion, but Frankenstein hoped that whatever they were investigating, they would finish soon.

xOx

Two days later, M-21 was still eating the same (at least Frankenstein had found that Seira and Regis had healthy appetites) and Frankenstein decided to intervene again.

But how? M-21 was less wary than he used to be compared to when he had first entered the house, but to approach him with something that could be interpreted as an order...

No, he would need to think of something else, but what?

xOx

It was the next morning as Frankenstein made Master's breakfast that he realised what he could do to make M-21 eat more without rousing his suspicions.

After school, he would begin the preparations...

Nodding to himself, Frankenstein continued making Master's breakfast.

xOx

"Ah, M-21, there you are," Frankenstein said, smiling at the man as he entered the house, his jacket draped over his shoulder. "I need your assistance with something."

"All right," M-21 said after a pause. "What is it?"

"I'm trying to make the perfect dish for Master," Frankenstein explained, leading him further into the house. When the wallpaper gave way to gleaming laboratory walls, Frankenstein heard M-21 hiss behind him, his footsteps faltering for a second. He continued following though, which Frankenstein considered a good sign.

Frankenstein brought him to the main room and while M-21 stood in the centre, eyeing all the apparatus around him, Frankenstein brought out the row of ramen bowls he had prepared before M-21 arrived.

"Now then," he said, smiling as M-21 scrutinised them, taking one step towards them, "this is the first batch - I need you to eat these and tell me what you think of them, how they could be improved."

M-21 flicked his eyes towards him, and then back at the bowls. "All of them?"

Frankenstein tilted his head, considering the number of bowls lined there, humming. "Well, as many as you can manage."

"And that's it?"

"That's it," Frankenstein said, smiling.

M-21 didn't say anything for a few seconds before he nodded slowly. "I can do that."

Frankenstein's smile widened. Good. And once he had found a way to infuse the ramen with nutrients, that would hopefully mean M-21 would continue to eat well.

* * *

Samgyeopsal isn't marinated or seasoned, but you can dip it in a spicy pepper paste, and for some reason, I kind of pictured Frankenstein making that dish spicy (for his own tastes? Hm)


End file.
